Letters that outlast time
by Celtic Ice Dragon
Summary: Rose and Scorpius hate each other. Rose isn't the most social person and isn't having a great time. To make things worse the only person that can make her smile is in Slytherin. Can it get any worse. Apparently so. Scorpius seems intent on ruining her life. I suck at reviews. Please read it. Reviews are loved. Rated T cause I'm paranoid.
1. First Year: The Beginning

**Authors Note. everything but the letters is going to be in bold because otherwise it was kind of hard to tell were normal started and letters started. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose was sitting quietly, taking notes dutifully as always. She was still finding it rather hard to keep awake in Professor Bins' class. She was jerked from her thoughts as an object flew into her head.<strong>

**She jerked and looked at the object. It was a letter, folded up into a little paper airplane. She opened it curiously and quickly wished she hadn't bothered.**

_Dear Weasley,_

_Has anyone ever told you what a huge head you've got?_

_Scorpius_

**She frowned and wrote quickly, using a technique she had taught herself when she was young she wrote quickly. She wrote and sent the letter back to him.**

**Her "technique" as she liked to call it was inspired by none other than Voldemort himself. She wrote and after the reader was done reading the words would disappear. Parent proof.**

_Malfoy,_

_Thank you for the ever polite letter concerning my "Huge Head" I shall ask around and inform you whether or not anyone agrees that you are a prat._

_Rose_

_P.S. I've already know the entire school agrees._

**She could almost feel his glare. If looks could kill…**

**Malfoy was a Gryffindor, much to her displeasure. Being in her first year and also in Gryffindor she had been raised with all sorts of prejudices against Slytherins.**

**One of the most famous Slytherin families being Malfoys. Yet here he was. A Gryffindor while her cousin Albus was in Slytherin.**

**She hated him. And he apparently hated her too.**

_Weasley, _

_At least I don't look like a beaver caught in the crossfire of seven jinxes._

_Scorpius_

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy.<em>

_I can at least always say that my family has never been on the dark side. You've had a whole family save maybe one._

_Rose_

* * *

><p><em>Weasley,<em>

_Really? you're going to pull that card? For your information my family turned!_

_Scorpius_

* * *

><p><em>Malfoy,<em>

_Only when it suited them and, even then at the last second. They were still dumb enough o join them in the first place._

_Rose_

**She heard a clatter behind her and knew he had just gotten to his feet. She could almost feel the whole class wake up and look at him. She looked too.**

**There he was. Furious and coming up to her. She stood. They were nearly nose to nose.**

**"What are you going to do Malfoy? Hit me? That seems like something a Malfoy would do. Especially you father, Draco."**

**He looked at her with blazing eyes. His voice was low, quiet, and bloody dangerous sounding.**

**"I aught to Weasley. But that would only prove your point. I am NOT! A Malfoy. Nor am I my father. I am not my grandfather. I am Scorpius. The Gryffindor. You'd better remember that. I may not be as forgiving as my father."**

**With that he turns and storms out of the classroom. She hated to admit it but she felt terrified as to what he meant by he wouldn't be as forgiving as his father.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once again she was working dutifully, however this time she was in her dorms. She heard a quiet sound outside the window, she opened it and another flying letter flew on in.<strong>

**She was tempted to catch it on fire, yet opened it anyways.**

_Weasley, _

_I was thinking back on earlier today and it occurred to me…_

_You are the fattest, ugliest, most unappealing girl I have ever seen._

_Thoughtfully, Scorpius. _

**The two other girls in the room watched warily as she furiously wrote her reply.**

**Every one wasn't sure of what to think of the young Weasley. She always seemed angry and so there weren't many who tried to get close. Of course she wasn't helped by the fact that all she ever seemed to do was read or study.**

**In fact after two months the outburst that morning had been the first time many of her fellow Gryffindors had heard her speak.**

**Her siblings and cousins tried to get her to lighten up but they all knew that there was only one person who had been able to do that since the incident when she was three. An incident they didn't like to talk about. And he was in Slytherin.**

**Albus simply had the magic ability to make people laugh. He wasn't even all that funny. Just, for some reason, he was.**

**Anyway back to the letter.**

_Malfoy,_

_Apparently you haven't looked in a bloody mirror lately._

_You are the ugliest, scrawniest, pimpliest, most anorexic girl I have ever seen. Which makes you quite the most unappealing girl anyone has ever seen._

_Love, Rose_

**Of course anyone could tell that there was anything but "love" or "thoughtfulness" in the letters.**

**Albus watched the Gryffindor tower from outside and watched as the letter flew. He laughed. He turned to James Potter, his brother.**

**"Would our darling cousin Rose be in a fight with a boy?"**

**James, the most likely to cause trouble everywhere he went merely grinned,**

**"For once its not me driving the family wild. Two months and she's said twenty one words. To Malfoy."**

**Albus grinned back as a thought occurred to him,**

**"At least we never have to worry about having a Malfoy in the family to cause trouble."**

**James laughed,**

**"Who needs a Malfoy when we have Weasleys and Potters?"**

**Albus merely laughed and looked back up at the tower. This was bound to be interesting.**


	2. First Year: Interest In First Year

**She woke up to one of the girls shaking her.**

**She felt a bit guilty at the fact that they all seemed scared of her. It wasn't her fault she had a Granger and Weasley temper in her.**

**She quickly pushed that out of her head though as she heard a very shrill whistle.**

**She sat up quickly and glared around the room.**

**There. A letter was flying around the room, whistling to wake her and get her attention. You know because Malfoy is just like that. The biggest prat in the world who wouldn't dream of letting her sleep for a while.**

**She grabbed the letter and unfolded it roughly,**

**_Weasley,_**

_I would give you the satisfaction of beauty sleep, but it would be wasted on you. No amount of beauty sleep could help you except the eternal sleep._

_Scorpius._

**The girls all stared at her expecting her to blow up but she simply stared at it for a bit and grabbed her quill.**

_Malfoy,_

_Thank you for waking me. I almost forgot to study for the charms test tomorrow. Which I'm sure you already have. Thank you again for the reminder. And honestly Malfoy? Did you have to wake everyone up? How rude of you._

_But then again. You are a Malfoy._

_Rose._

**She grunted and reached for her wand. She did a spell that she had no doubt learnt from her mother and sent the letter right back.**

**It wasn't long until the girls realized she had enchanted the letter to be howler. They all listened intently and then gaped at her as it ended.**

**While her actual face didn't really show it her eyes looked pleased. The next day all the first year guys came in expecting a charms test.**

**There wasn't one. The girls all got a good laugh. All exept Rose who looked on with her same strangely calm expression. Yet what some of the girls noticed was that, once again, her eyes looked pleased.**

**Four months since the year had begun and they finaly realized that maybe she wasn't all that bad.**

**By the end of the day she had a new friend. Everyone else had been accidently chased away by her habit of accidently glaring when people talked to her.**

**Kira "Peeves" Grendell, however, was not one to be chased away by something like that.**

**Kira was a troublemaker. Accidently of course, yet a troublemaker none the less. She knew what it was like to be misunderstood like that.**

**Kira laughed for Rose when ole' Scorp came in looking like he had been up all night. Studying. For a test that wasn't real.**

**Kira had read the letter and hadn't believed Scorpius' rudeness.**

**"Rose?"**

**Rose looked up at her and accidently automatically took on her glare. Kira simply grinned. It wasn't that she was glaring, she realized, it was because she was short.**

**Really short. For an eleven year old at least. The height difference made it seem like she was glaring at anyone and everyone.**

**KIra had a naturally miscievious face so she knew, once again how Rose felt.**

**"What are ya writing?"**

**She plonked herself down next to Rose and looked at what she had been writing.**

**Another letter. Scorpius wasn't the only one who appeared to have been up all night.**

**Rose blinked and then replied in a slightly suspicious tone,**

**"A reply."**

**Rose hadn't really had anyone try to talk to her, much less try to sit next to her.**

**Kira yawned and read the letter,**

_Malfoy,_

_You are the most egotistical thing in the world. I don't understand how an oaf like you could have even tried to entertain the fact that I had stayed up all night because of you. The closest I got to something like that was imagining ways to murder you slowly._

_It would be much appreciated if you didn't send whistling letters. They get old very quickly._

_Rose_

_P.S. Boys, I am sorry that they had to listen to a howler sent to a git by the name of Malfoy. Multiple times._

**Rose looked at her curiously,**

**"Are you tired?"**

**Kira looked at her and smiled.**

**"Nope. Well ya. Its morning. You did a good job keeping the letters quiet."**

**Rose narrowed her eyes,**

**"It's rude to read other peoples' letters."**

**Kira laughed,**

**"Pfft, Its all fine right? We're friends aren't we?"**

**Rose coughed violently on her breakfast, causing Kira to laugh her heart out.**

**Kira reached over and took the letter from Rose, folded it and sent it to Malfoy**.

**It just so happened to be another howler.**

**Everyone turned to the very red Rose who tried to eat as nonchalantly as she could.**

**Then, out of nowhere, Kira and a Slytherin laughed. They laughed so hard that it spurred others on. Even Rose smiled when the Slytherin came over and she saw that it was none other than Albus.**

**He gave her a high five and walked away laughing his heart out.**

**Malfoy snatched the letter out the air and began to write back. Kira was giggling hysterically and… Rose had the tiniest of smirks on her face.**

**Malfoy's letter came over to her,**

_Weasley,_

_You can only imagine my joy that I won't have to tolerate your face for much longer. I am leaving for Christmas._

_Course, the best Christmas present I can hope for is for you to fall over and never get up._

_Malfoy_

**Rose stared at it for a moment, then stood up and left the hall completely. Kira looked at the letter and glared at Malfoy. She then stood and followed her out.**

**Scorpius watched curiously and slightly guiltily after her.**

**James came over and looked at the letter curiously and blanched. Later that day, in herbology he sported a black eye.**

**Rose didn't say a word to anyone until she left for Christmas vacation.**

**When she returned, Malfoy received a very sharp but silent letter from her informing him that he was a git among many other names and titles. Some of which he didn't even recognize.**

**Kira was officiously on the anti-Malfoy team. She gave advice on Rose's end-of-the-year letter**.

_Malfoy,_

_I present this letter with all my fondest and most sincere feelings for you._

_I have none. I cannot believe that you somehow managed to make it into Hogwarts even though you have no magic ability much less any talent in Quidditch._

_You are the biggest git there ever was. And you were right. You aren't your father; even he was less of an oaf than you are._

_Sincerely, Rose Weasely_

_P.S. Kira says you will never break any girls' heart seeing as how they will only be with you for what you can give them and not for any feelings they may have for you._

**Scorpius smiled just a tiny bit as his father laughed. She certainly was interesting.**


	3. Second Year: Aquaintances

**Rose looked out the window of the Hogwarts Express and sighed. Second year. Terrific. Someone knocked on the door and she turned. Kira.**

"**Hey."**

**Kira grinned and plunked herself down next to her friend. They had grown closer over the summer so Rose no longer felt uneasy around her.**

"**Hey back. He bother you yet?"**

**Rose threw her a long suffering look.**

"**Only since the beginning of the summer. Besides that there was the fact that he's been bothering me since last year and all that but besides that? Nope, nothing so far."**

**The way Rose could say this stuff without smiling made Kira bust her gut.**

**The compartment door openedto reveal the subject of the bother. KIra stopped laughing stood and slammed the door in his face before he could actually come in.**

**Kira had told me personally that she was going to try for seeker on the quidditch team. As soon as she got over her fear of heights.**

**Malfoy shoved the door open again. Rose was facing the window and Kira was glaring at him with such passionate hate he began to feel maybe a little uncomfortable.**

"**All the other compartments are full." **

**Kira scoffed,**

"**Im sure one of your friends can find you a seat."**

"**Actually they cant. They're all full. Like I said."**

**Kira glared at him then looked at Kira, then back at Malfoy,**

"**Only if Rose says okay."**

**They both looked at her. After a few moments Scorpius spoke,**

"**Weasley? Can I sit in here? My legs are getting a bit tired."**

**Rose looked at him, grabbed her bag, and pull out none other than a quill and parchement.**

_Malfoy,_

_This is a contract. _

_Just this once you will sit in this compartment and you will keep your hulking black hole of a mouth shut._

_With my permission, Rose._

_Now sign the line._

**Malfoy grudgingly signed the little line, knowing it was magicked, and felt his lips stick together like glue had just been put on and dried. He glared at the two girls and sat down.**

**Albus came walking over and looked inside their compartment and sighed in relief,**

"**Finally, Mind if I come in?"**

**Rose looked up in surprise and Scorpius waited for her to send the Slytherin away, knowing her hate for Slytherins only too well.**

"**Come on in."**

**Scorpius stared at her as the scrawny guy sat down. It was so not fair.**

**She saw his look and smirked. She turned to the boy across from her,**

"**Albus, have you met Kira?"**

**Albus glanced at Malfoy curiously but knew better than to ask his quick tempered cousin about why her least favorite person to ever walk the earth was sitting in the same compartment.**

"**Uh, no, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure." He held out his hand to the slightly pink Kira.**

**They talked the entire time. Poor Scorpius was still jinxed into silence when he was introduced to Albus. He grudgingly shook the hand of guy next to him and went back to sulking.**

**He watched out of the corner of his eye how they chatted and talked. They smiled, even Rose, and bought snacks (When Albus noticed Scorpius' suspicious muteness he passed him a chocolate frog secretly) and Scorpius decided to like Albus.**

**The train stopped after a while and they got off. In the carriage up to the castle that was to be their home for the next long while he opened his chocolate frog.**

**Inside was none other than Ron Weasley. He laughed soundlessly (the jinx was still I effect) and ate the frog. He put the card in his pocket and rode on in silence.**

**Rose found it all very funny that Malfoy had to be so quiet. He had hurt her last year, more than he knew. He had hit her right on a soft spot.**

**Rose looked at the thestrals. Oh yes. She had seen death. Looked it right in the face in fact.**

**She sighed. And everyone looked at her. She gave what seemed like a tight smile, not knowing that nothing showed.**

"**What?"**

**Albus shrugged and Kira just grinned. Malfoy stared.**

**The carriage reached its destination and came to a stop. All the students filtered into the school. **

**Malfoy began to speak.**

"**Hey Weasley! You can see thestrals?"**

**She, Kira and all the Potters and Weasleysall stopped in their tracks and stared at him.**

**Rose looked at him for some time before finaly choking out,**

"**None of your business you prat."**

**And turned and stormed off.**

**That night she got a letter,**

_Weasel,_

_I always knew you smelled weird, who would have guessed that it was because you were dead?_

_Scorpius_

**She stared dumbly at the letter in her hands and Kira gently took it from her hands. She read it before Rose took it back and wrote,**

_Minnie Mouse,_

_I understand that you are nothing more than an irresponsible prat incapable of anything even close to courtesy but this was low._

_I expected better of you. And how would you know how I smell? You couldn't smell the back end of a cow much less yourself._

_I don't understand what you have against me and I don't really care, but you should know: Those who speak death know it well._

_"Weasel"._

**A few months later on one bright morning Malfoy wasn't at breakfast. Nor the next. James was given a detention. Rose found herself visiting the infirmary to see if Malfoy was there.**

**Yup. She saw him and turned on her heel and began to walk away,**

"**Ah! Miss Weasley! A little help please?"**

**Madam Pomfrey, a portly woman who was getting a little old was trying to balance a basket of clothes on her hip and unscrew a bottle with her other hand.**

**Rose came over, ignoring the boy who suddenly looked up from his bed to see the Weasley, and took the bottle from her.**

"**Oh thank you dear, could you give a cup of that to the boy every thirty minutes or so? You cousin seems to have jinxed him. Took me a moment to brew this up."**

**Rose paled a bit but nodded. She walked over to Malfoy and sat next to him.**

**She was highly amused to see boils and blisters all over his perfect face. She told herself to remind herself to tell James thanks.**

**She poured a cup of the vile green stuff and held it out to her enemy. He took it and looked at her curiously,**

"**You don't talk a whole bunch do you?"**

**She glanced at him and pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket,**

_Not to you._

**He sighed,**

"**I get hexed and cursed and you still won't talk to me?"**

_Why would I talk to you because of that?_

**He glared at her,**

"**You're impossible."**

**She shrugged and put the bottle down. She stood and gathered her things and turned to leave.**

"**Hey! Where are you going?"**

**She shrugged and kept walking,**

"**I'm sorry."**

**She stopped. She turned around and stayed until Pomfrey came and dismissed her.**

**The next day she received another letter,**

_Weasley,_

_Thank you for yesterday. I realize I was out of line the other day. I would like to express my sincerest apologies. _

_Albus told me that a letter might fix things since I can't get you to talk._

_I was wondering if instead of always hating each other if we might try something like friends?_

_Once again, I apologize for my behavior._

_Malfoy_

**Rose stared at the letter, and wrote back,**

_Malfoy,_

_While I accept you apology and truce I do not accept your friendship. I'm sorry. Not really. By the way Albus is a fool._

_You would do well to always listen to him._

_Your acquaintance, Rose Weasley_

**Malfoy smiled at her from the other end of the table and she sent him a grim nod.**

**Rose sighed. Kira was on her like a tick on a dog for info.**

"**What?!"**

**Rose smiled just a little bit and told Kira everything.**

**At the end of the year they had exchanged a few more letters, all extremely formal and polite and nothing more.**

**Kira once again helped her compose her end-of-the-year letter,**

_Malfoy,_

_Thank you for the not-as-bad-as-it-could-have-been year. We didn't talk much but perhaps that is for the best._

_Kira says that you getting advice from Al is cheating. I say that if you took the initiative to ask him for advice or to listen to it then I can take it._

_Your acquaintance, Rose._

_P.S. You can still be a git when you want to be._

_P.P.S. Im still not sorry about the silencing charm._

**Scorpius read the letter and smiled. She had finaly broke the silent deal of ever-polite letters. His father came over to him on the platform 9 ¾ ,**

"**What are you reading? Another love letter?"**

**Scorpius found himself blushing for some mysterious reason as his father said this yet also felt a rather Rose-like rage,**

"**What kind of love letters have **_**you**_** ever gotten Father? If this is your idea of a letter filled with love then no wonder she's always saying stuff about you."**

**Draco smiled,**

"**She?"**

**Scorpius sighed and handed his father the letter. His father scanned it quickly then looked at his son,**

"**Careful with her. You wouldn't want to lose something like that for nothing. You know I do believe that it was our third year that her mother slapped me."**

**Scorpius gaped at his father who was walking away. Next year was going to be interesting.**

_Weasley,_

_Thank you for the letter and the reminder that I am a git._

_Do me a favor and tell Kira that whether I cheat or not is none of her bloody business (even though I might agree with her) and that I look forward to next year._

_I hear third year is when everything begins_

_Scorpius_


	4. Thrird Year: Friends

**Rose sat looking out the window of the Hogwarts Express yet again when Kira came and spooked her. Kira had been prowling the train since it had set off and had gotten rather bored of scaring first years with stories of the Sorting and Giant Squid.**

**She had finally come across her friend's compartment where her said friend was completely and totally oblivious to everything. She silently opened the door to the compartment and took a deep breath, "AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**She flew out of the compartment as Rose reflexively hexed her. She groaned painfully and opened her eyes as she heard footsteps coming up to her. Scorpius was standing above her with a slight smile, "I'm guessing that scaring Rose is something to be cautious of this year."**

**She grinned, she and Scorpius had gotten a slightly better relationship over the summer thanks to Albus, "Spooking Rose is frowned upon all the time. She's rather fond of hexes you know."**

**He chuckled and walked up to the entrance of the compartment, and looked at the occupant who obviously wasn't too concerned with her hexed friend as she was looking once again out the window.**

**He cleared his throat, "May I come in?" She looked to him in utter surprise, glancing at Kira who seemed to have decided that the floor was quite comfy, and nodded silently to Scorpius.**

**He grinned and stepped on in, sitting down. And then jumping to his feet as something began thrashing around. He turned to see only to find one of the ugliest cats in the history of Hogwarts hissing up at him.**

**He remembered his father talking about a cat similar, apparently all those with Granger blood had strange taste in cats. He profusely apologized to the cat and sat in a different seat.**

**They sat for a while in silence before she bent and rummaged in her bag and pulled somrthing out. He smiled, it was a paice of parchement. He pulled out his quill. She scribbled something down and passed it to him,**

_Malfoy,_

_Her name is Malfoy, she happens to act just like the stereotypical kind, but has her times when she mysteriously tries to be nice. So Albus named her Malfoy. Kira got a kick out of it. It also happen to be the only name that she responds to._

_Rose_

**He about killed himself with laughter before he wrote back,**

_Rose, _

_That's all right. I have an owl at home that my father named. He hates it, doesn't even remember where he got it. We can't get rid of it, it just sticks around so my father just gave up one day and let him stay. He calls it Weasley, he says it's because it's the same red as all of __their__ your hair._

_Scorpius_

**He watched as her eyes got a bit brighter, and smiled. Kira chose that moment to get up off the floor and shout something unintelligible.**

**Everyone looked at her, trying to figure out what she had just said. She simply gaped at Rose for a full minute before shouting, this time semi-intelligently, "You're a prefect!"**

**Everyone's' eyes now turned to Rose, the third year prefect. The very red, third year prefect. Scorpius grinned at her. She apparently didn't like a whole lot of attention, it seemed.**

**He closed the compartment door with a wave of his wand and locked it up and when the other students tried to look in, he fogged the windows to the extreme. She tapped his shoulder.**

_Scorpius,_

_Thank you for that, though when Albus finds out till get much worse. He swore I'd never get it, said I had too much of a temper. Guess I proved him wrong. _

_Rose_

**He grinned again, and wrote back,**

_Rose, I don't think he's have enough time with making fun of you, because every time he does he'll get a lovely taste of the Forbidden Forest._

_Scor_

**She read and reread the letter, not really understanding it. She was also thrown off guard by the whole 'Scor' thing. He sensed her confusion and took the parchment back,**

_I have connections among the older prefects and am just too lazy to put my whole name down, too many letters for me._

_Scor or Scorpius, whichever._

**She nodded sagely, smiling only with her eyes. Then pointed outside, they both watched as Hogwarts finally came into view.**

_Well _Score_, _

_I'll be seeing you later._

_Rose_

**She stood and left, preparing to get off the train. She left the train and went to where she knew the last carriage was. She smiled at the threstrals and petted them, waiting for her friend and cousin to come.**

**She was the only one they ever let pet them, not that many other people ever wanted to pet them. One time a girl named Natale was chased for a whole hour before Hagrid calmed them down. She claimed to have seen her grandmother die. They wouldn't let Albus get close.**

**They also allowed her the greatest honor of riding them on her bad days. There was a reason people thought she was strange. Finally Kira and Albus came over and she smiled at them. They didn't know it but they made quite the couple. All Rose had to do was give a few more pushes in the right direction and they'd realize that they liked each other.**

**"Oh, shoot! I forgot Malfoy! I gotta go! You guys go on ahead I'll just catch a thestral to the castle."**

**The two looked at each other; their forgetful Rose was hopefully referring to the ugly cat and not the blonde wizard. They nodded at her retreating back and laughed. Rose was definitely something else.**

**Rose burst into the Great Hall just in time for the beginning of the Sorting with a very peeved looking cat in her arms. People chuckled at her and watch d as she sat down at her spot. McGonagall, who rather fond of the strange girl, simply smiled slightly and went on with her welcoming speech before the actual Sorting.**

**Rose stuck her tongue out at James, who shook his head and gave her a playful high five for being late, and Fred who was quietly clapping in admiration. Kira laughed out loud at a very fortunate time as the hall burst into cheers at someone being sorted into a house.**

**After the Sorting she received a letter,**

_Rose,_

_Why were you late? You got off the train before everyone else. And why do you have that hideous cat with you? _

_Scor_

**She looked up and down the table and saw Scorpius giving her a confused look,**

"_Scor", _

_I forgot Malfoy on the train so I had to hurry back to get her, the bloody menace._

_Rose_

**He laughed. As he read the letter and looked back at her where she was waving Malfoy's paw at him. He waved back, laughing.**

**The Gryffindors were the last to their common room that night, having been unwilling to go before the Slytherins, a playful challenge that had begun James' first year.**

**Rose fell into her bed after writing a very short letter,**

_Scor, _

_No letters tonight, Night._

_Rose_

**And fell asleep.**

**Albus sat with his family at breakfast, sitting in between Rose and Kira, much to Rose's triumph. James turned to Rose after goofing off and started talking about his favorite subject, "So I heard you and Malfoy are still passing notes. You friends or something?"**

**She looked at him groggily, not being a morning person in the least, "We're acquaintances."**

**He looked at her, "I heard that last night you sent a letter to him, addressed to a 'Scor' saying not to send letters and he almost punched a kid who said he should anyway."**

**She yawned, "Remind me to thank him then." He watched in amazement as she then put her arms of the table, placed her head on her arms, and fell asleep.**

**Near the end of the term**

"_So are you guys friends or what?" Kira looked at Rose as she answered the fifth letter that afternoon. Rose looked up at her, surprised, "I don't know."_

_Scorp, _

_Kira wants to know if we are friends. Are we? Or are we still acquaintances?"_

_Rose_

**They waited a moment, then**

_Rose,_

_I dunno. Do you wanna be friends?_

_Scor_

**Kira smiled as Rose wrote** "_Why not."_ **And got a response saying**, "_Then yeah, we're friends."_

**"You guys are the weirdest people I will ever meet."**

**Rose looked at her with a smile, "Have you ever met yourself? By the way Ive been meaning to ask, When are you going to tell Albus you like him?"**

**Kira turned redder that a tomato, "I-I don't know-what your t-talking about. I-I don't l-like Albus."**

**Rose raised an eyebrow at her friend with a knowing smile, and Kira felt herself crack.**

**"Oh, Fine! I like him! I can't tell him though, because that'll just make things weird because there is no way he could ever like me back."**

**There was a voice behind Kira that made her freeze and Rose smile, the plan had worked perfectly.**

**"Told you."**

**Scorpius stood behind Kira with Albus right next to him looking like Hogwarts just turned to chocolate and he had been given permission to eat it all. Kira looked like she was going to cry.**

**"Y-you like me?"**

**Kira whirled around, "You weren't meant to hear that at all! I d" – She didn't get any further because Albus had just kissed her. Rose and Scorpius both pulled the same, slightly-satisfied- slightly-disgusted face and walked out, congratulating each other on their superb matchmaking skills.**

**Silently of course. It was how they did things. Three years and they had said twenty-seven words that anyone had bothered to count. They didn't mind, really. They had gotten used to this. It was fun to them. A challenge.**

**She tried not to speak to him, while he tried to see if he could wait for her to speak to him.**

**They liked it this way.**

**End of the year**

**She was sitting in her compartment on the Hogwarts Express once again looking out the window and minding her own business when Albus and Kira barged in looking a bit mad, "YOU PLANNED WITH SCORPIUS TO GET US TOGETHER!"**

**Scorpius appeared at the sound of his name and dodged the battered book that they threw at him. He bent to pick it up, "Look it isn't that big of a" – He froze, and did the others in the compartment. Her diary – they had thrown her diary. There were some things in there that no one should ever read.**

**He was staring at one of the lines in it that sent him spiraling in confusion,**

_June 17,_

_I died today. Albus saw it all. _

**The book was snatched out of hands as Rose finally got her mind together. She looked down at what page he had been on and paled. Albus saw her eyes get moist and knew that Rose, the one person who never cried was about to cry.**

**She stood up and ran from the compartment. The ride back to the platform was completely silent. When Scorpius got off he was startled when his little red owl, Weasley flew into his head and dropped letter at his feet.**

_Scorpius, _

_I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to find out that way if ever you did find out. I'm sorry and I would understand if you never spoke to me again. _

_Wilted Rose_

**He couldn't help himself; he smiled at her little name at the bottom of the parchment.**

_Wilted Rose, _

_Don't wilt and don't droop. I forgive you s I do not know what it is exactly that is so bad but I will be expecting an explanation either this summer or on the train next year._

_Your friend, Scorpius._

**_Unbeknownst to him she about burst into thankful tears, thankful that she had not last a friend._**


	5. Fourth Year: Bonding

_Scorpius,_

_It happened when I was seven. I was playing with Albus and company when I noticed something wasn't quite right. My little brother had joined the game of Quidditch without any of us ever responsible kids even noticing. He couldn't fly. He still can't, scared of heights and for good reason._

_We were flying around having the time of our lives when suddenly his about ended. Albus accidently rammed Hugo's toy broom and caused him to fall off. No one knew what to do. _

_I didn't know what to do but the next thing I know I'm falling from the sky right along with him, trying to soften his fall. I had him wrapped in my arms and was falling. None of us could do magic then, the only one of us was Teddy but he wasn't there._

_Before I knew it I crashed into the ground. I felt myself break. Hugo, the indestructible little kid got away with only a broken rib, which probably hurt the three year old kid he was. I couldn't move. I had felt all sorts of different stuff break and I couldn't feel my legs. _

_Albus was the only one who had watched the full extent of my jump from the broom to the ground. He was the only one who saw all of what happened._

_Everything started to get dark as mum and dad ran over and then everything was gone. I woke to a whole bunch of crying and shouting. I listened to it all a bit and realized that I had died. I had been technically dead for four hours because for some reason healing magic wasn't working on me. I was for some reason impervious to it._

_I hurt. I had apparently been in like a little coma for a week and a half. I heard Uncle Harry shouting at a doctor right along with my dad and heard mum and Aunt Ginny crying. I opened my eyes and everyone was there. _

_Even Hugo, who I remind you had a broken rib, was lying next to me crying. Everyone was crying. I tried to talk but I couldn't but thankfully Hugo seemed to feel me take in a breath. He started shouting that I was awake and alive and all of that completely reminding me of that one muggle movie Lord Of The Rings or what not. "She's not dead! She's not dead!" _

_Everyone thought that he was crazy for a second but then they saw that I really wasn't dead. Dad, Uncle Harry, and the healer came running in and stared at me. _

_I had just pulled an Uncle Harry. I had died and then come back. Since then it's been a huge secret because apparently however I managed to wake up wasn't the same as Uncle Harry. _

_The few people we ever told thought we were traitors and had raised the dead. Which of course they didn't bur still. _

_I died. Plain and simple. It may not seem like that big of a deal but to me it's huge. I'm sorry I never told you. Apparently the Healer tried to obliviate us kids' memories so we'd be able to sleep at night. _

_Apparently Potters are impervious to Obliviation. And it's kind of hard to forget you died even if someone tries to obliviate your memory._

_I'm sorry I never told you. I sorry I'm not normal. The Healer said I'd probably always have symptoms of when I…left. _

_Any way. You wanted me to explain, I did._

_Rose Thorn_

Scorpius stared at the letter in his hands for a while. He had said some things that he only just realized how badly they had probably hurt. It only now made complete and total sense why James Potter had cursed a while back for saying she smelled like death.

He dazedly walked downstairs and almost walked right into his father who did a whole evasive maneuver as he tried not to spill his hot coffee all over his dazed son.

Scorpius barely even noticed. Draco sighed and looked at his coffee. He said a quick spell that turned it to cold water and dumped it over his son's head.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Scorpius turned to glare at his father, "That was cold!"

Draco gave his characteristic smirk (That over the years turned less snobby and more friendly), "Yes and my coffee was hot."

"What?" Scorpius looked at his father like he was insane; Draco realized just how out of it he was.

"Has your little girlfriend written to you? I swear, it's gotten strange not seeing that bloody Weasley fly around with letters every day."

Draco watched in cruel amusement (He _was_ still a Malfoy) as his son turned red as…he thought of a fitting color and then grinned, red as a rose.

"She's not my girlfriend."

Draco chuckled, but stopped when his son suddenly asked a question that threw him completely off guard, "Dad? Have you ever had a patient who was impervious to healing spells?"

Draco gaped at his son, unable to tell which part of his question surprised him more, the fact that he called him 'Dad' and not 'Father' or the question itself.

"Yes I have why do you ask?"

Scorpius looked up at him, "Because I want to know if she really died."

Draco paled, Rose Weasley, age seven, fall off a broom, little brother with cracked rib.

"Yes she did."

Hogwarts express

She got on the train and slid into her compartment without a sound, she seemed to be radiating a bad mood enough that even Kira and Albus kept their distance.

"Hello."

She almost screamed as she turned to see Scorpius in her usual seat.

He grinned, it wasn't often someone other than Albus or Kira could get her to show what she felt. Even if it was he grabbing her wand and clutching her chest like it was about to burst with shock. And her face? Priceless.

"Morning Rose. Where's Al?"

She stared at him for a moment then let loose – much to his surprise – a smile. It was a small one but a smile nonetheless. People had been saying for years that only Albus and Kira were able to get one from her. His grin grew.

"Would you like some parchment?"

She looked outside the compartment and then back at him before taking the parchment. She startled the living daylights out of him with her question.

_Scorpius, _

_Albus is outside mouthing madly at me that you like me. Is it true?_

_Rose_

He choked on air. That bloody baboon Albus, how did he get that idea?

"No. Why?"

She shrugged,

_Scorp,_

_I'm not going to ask him._

_Rose_

As If on cue Kira and Albus walked in, grinning like fools. Scorpius glared at them then grinned again, "I got her to smile!" Kira tripped on her way in. Albus ran into the doorframe.

Rose smiled.

They got to Hogwarts and went through the long Sorting, glad their turn for the hat was past, ate, and then stumbled up to bed. Rose got a single not before she lay down,

_Rosie, _

_g'night._

_Scorpius_

The girls, those who weren't asleep, were surprised to see her give a slight smile as she tucked it under her pillow and went to sleep.

Halloween came around and Albus got enough detentions to make the Weasley twins proud. Kira was found to be pulling pranks as well though she was usually skilled enough to get away without detention. She got half of what Albus got.

Albus cornered Scorpius one evening and asked him what he thought of Rose's secret. He said that it made no real difference to him. She was there and was clearly not an Inferi. Albus seemed to like that answer.

_Scorpius, _

_As your loyal friend I should most likely warn you about the prank Albus put in your dorm room. Don't trust gravity. Especially with Albus around._

_Rose. _

_P.S. Kira says I spoil all their fun. Ive let them get away with tons of stuff but as a prefect it's my duty to get them in trouble._

_P.S.S. Right?_

He laughed.

_Red, _

_Thank you for the warning, where does your cousin learn these things? Surely your uncle couldn't have taught him all of this. In the dorm, as you surely know, up was down and down was up. Rather confusing until we got used to it. _

_I never trust gravity when Albus is around. Those who do are bound to fall…literally._

_Scorpius._

_P.S. they could probably get away with anything but murder. Besides you only get them in trouble when they either did something REALLY bad or someone of importance is around_

_P.S.S. Right. _

End of year.

Rose walked into her compartment, engrossed in her lively discussion with Kira, and almost walked into Albus. "Albus! Long time no see!" He grinned and hurried off to go and pull a prank on some unsuspecting first years.

ZKira sent Rose a look that was clearly begging to be given permission to follow him. Rose smiled, "Well, what are you waiting for? Go follow lover boy!"

Kira grinned, blushed, and ran.

Rose turned back to the last occupant, fast asleep in the compartment and in her seat. She grinned to herself and sat down opposite him. He woke with a letter taped to the compartment window,

_Scorp,_

_You take my seat one more time and I'll hex you. I had a great time this year. Who would have thought that we'd be fifth years when we come back?_

_You should be a prefect. Its boring as one of Binn's most lively discussions. It'd be a lot more fun if I had a friend as a prefect with me though. _

_Can you imagine Albus or Kira as prefects? We'd all burn for eternity. _

_Forever, Rose Weasley_

_Scorpius smiled and handed his expectant father the letter. Draco scanned it quickly then grinned, "You seem to have gotten rather close to her this year."_

_His son grinned widely, "Yeah, I think we did."_


End file.
